What hurts the most
by abcde143
Summary: I've never written anything.But this is a one-shot, my favorite song, and copule...


**So this is my first FanFic ever. So please if you don't like it, or if you think that I can't write. THEN TO BAD, DON'T READ IT. I know this Authors note is harsh. But it is my first, and to leave a harsh review, by saying. That my grammar is bad, when I already knew that. Then that's just wasting your time. And this also goes for my punctuation marks.**

**But if you Review, saying you liked this idea and that this one shot was a great try... Then I'll thank you in advance. My friend, who also has a Fanfic on here, says that. "PEOPLE" can be really harsh if you have one missed spelt word. And that's really sad. Because people who write these kinds of stories, are mostly for themselves. And to judge them is just crazy and wrong.**

**So my friend, told me about FanFiction about a week ago. And so far, I've read some pretty amazing stories. And I'll admit, I WISH I COULD WRITE LIKE SOME OF YOU. But I never tried until now. I have recently discovered Pretty Little Liars, late month. NAH! Actually, my friend has been rambling on and on, about the show. But I really never showed any interest until I watched the pilot. And then I was hooked, and now. We can't shut up about the couple Aria and Ezra. I love them, I just think that their storyline is flawless. And to have people JUDGE them because their student/ teacher or WAS student/teacher. Well they can all go to hell. Ask me if I care... NO!**

**So this is just a one-shot. And I have nothing to do with the show or the song. But I love them both. I know writing about death, and stuff is pretty sad. But then again it's the way of life, and we all have to deal with it at some point.**

**Read on, and if you have something nice to say. REVIEW... Thank you!**

**_2012_**

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while Even though going on with you gone still upsets me There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK But that's not what gets me_**

I remember the way you called out my name, when running towards me. The way, I held you in my arms swinging you around during our heated kiss.

What hurts the most, is not having you in front of me. Holding me tight, to the point where I can't breathe. To see you smiling that perfect smile. The way you brushed you hair, out of your face. Or the way, you would ramble on and on about your favorite book.

I have my favorite memory of you, inched in my heart. Never wanting to leave. The memories, of you are with me twenty-four-seven. And I don't know what to do. I wake up, and the first thing that comes to mind is calling you. But what am I trying to prove?

** What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do**

_"Aria please don't do this" I begged, over and over again._

_"I have too. It's for the best Ezra, you'll see" Aria cried, as I wiped the few tears cascading down her cheeks._

_"I love you, don't you understand that?" I cried with her. "You can't leave me."_

_"I have to." Aria sobbed "Just remember, no matter what happens. You'll always be in my heart."_

_I shook my head, holding Aria closer than before "I don't want to lose you"_

_Taking a deep breath, Aria shook her head "I love you, Always."_

Finally getting out of bed, I walked over to the window. And cried, as I watched by passers got to their destination. I watched as couples, walked along the side-walk hand in hand. As parents, walked with their children by their sides wishing one day that could have been us.

I sat on the steps, leading to my balcony. And placed my face in my hands, Why did she leave? What was so wrong, that we couldn't talk about it?

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' It It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone Still Harder Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart That I left unspoken

I got up, and got ready for work. This is the same thing, I have done since she left. Putting on my black slacks, and white button up shirt. Finished off with my favorite tie. "YOURS"

_"Ezra?" Aria giggled, we were in my apartment watching the princess diaries 2. Once of Aria favorite movies. She loved when princess Mia, got out of her carriage, and started walking in the parade with the children. "Stop tickling me"_

_I stopped, just so Aria could catch her breath "Can I ask you something?" Aria asked with a stern voice._

_I nodded "You know you can ask me anything"_

_She smiled "Do you ever think about the future?" When I just stared at her, she continued "I mean, what do you see?"_

_"What do you see?" I asked her, with a chuckle_

_"I'm serious?" Aria nudged me with her shoulder._

_"I see you" I said, give her a passionate kiss. "what do you see.?"_

_Aria gave me a wink and got off the couch. "What do you see?" I asked again_

_"I love you" Aria said, walking out of my apartment._

_What hurts the most Is being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was trying to do_

_Walking into that oh, so familiar classroom. I glance at Aria's desk, picturing her smiling up at me. Biting her lips, and arching her eyebrow as if she was thinking. I pictured, the time. Aria had knocked, on my classroom door. Unzippingher coat jacket to show, the red tie. That I now old in my hands, stroking it up and down._

_"Why did you leave me Aria?" I asked to myself "Wasn't I good enough for you?" I shook my head and took a seat behind my desk. "Where did we ever go wrong? What was so important, that you left me standing by myself?" I cried._

_"I see you" A voice sang throughout my classroom. I looked up from my hands, and saw an angel. "I always, see you"_

_"Then why did you leave me?" I cried, realizing it was only an illusion_

_"I didn't" Aria whispered "I'm always here" she graced her hand over my heart. "Always."_

_"It's not fair." I cried again, and it was like I felt Aria's hand grace my cheek. Wiping away my tears._

_"I love you, Ezra you need to move on." Her angelic voice told me "I know, there's someone special for you." She smiled. Something, that I only had seen in my dreams, since Aria's passing._

_"I'm sorry" I cried again, leaning my head into her spirit. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you"_

_"Don't be sorry. God, has big plans for us."_

_"I don't believe in God." I yelled._

_Aria image that stood before me, backed away. "Don't say that" She whispered "God, loves all his children. He told me why, he had taken me away that night. He has big plans for me as well."_

_"He hates me. Why did you leave me that night?" I asked looking into her big hazel eyes._

_Aria smiled "You could do better. Ezra my love, you were the one for me. I know me breaking up with you, seems unfair. And then having my life taken, at such a young age. But I love you, and you still need to move on"_

_"I can't" I said standing up_

_"Yes, you can. I know you can, you just have to try"_

_"I love you Aria."_

_"I love you too baby. Believe me, I always have."_

And just like that the image of you was gone. **"I saw you" I cried "I saw you"**


End file.
